Chapter Two: The Wolf Pack Forgives
by Andrew3119
Summary: The second and final part of the the two part Psychopass OC fanfiction.


**Chapter Two: The Wolf Pack **

I awoke several hours later in a daze and blinded by the lights of what seemed like a hospital room. I attempted to get up but realized one of my hands were handcuffed to the bed; I felt my head and it was bandaged and throbbing. I lied back down on the bed, thinking, "What's going to happen now? I'm now officially left for dead, captured and with little to no chance of escape just my God damn luck!"

I heard the door begin to open; I looked to the left of me and noticed a needle that was used to stich my head. I grabbed it in hopes to use it as a weapon to escape. I had an epiphany and thought, "What if I was meant for this? What if all of this was some fucked up way of ridding the US of me? I am one of the world's most dangerous people that could be the entire reason… No! I was captured because of my mission being compromised, I mustn't surrender. Not after all of the years of pain, suffering and training I've done to get here.

I hid the needle behind my back, gripping it, and gnawing my teeth, prepared to fight to the death. Then, through the hatch they came four people: Inspector Tsunemori, Enforcer Togane, enforcer Ginoza and Shion Karanomori. I felt like I was being cornered by a wolf pack, they came in glaring at me, and Shion was holding a clipboard and talking to them in a low enough voice I could not understand them (especially considering Japanese isn't my first language); they would look back and forth at me talking more and more for what seemed like hours but was actually five minutes.

Akane Tsunemori walked up to me with her friends beside her and she said, "You were in a coma for the past five days. Apparently one of the enforcers hit you too hard in the head; however, that was the only way to stop you with our weapons was to knock you out somehow, so we improvised."

I gripped the needle tighter and said "Listen, my mission was to only gather information and take a prisoner for questioning. Not to have a full out fire fight! I don't want any more bloodshed. So please let me go and I'll leave in peace; you all have killed other US military members already! Just don't make this any worse than it already is."

Shion smiled and light a cigarette then walked up closer to me and said, "Oh, now, now handsome; we are just going to interrogate you, then probably convict you of terrorism."

Ignoring the thick sent of perfume and the cigarette smoke on her breath, I thought, "This is my chance. This is my get out of jail free card!" I jumped up and put her in a head lock holding the needle to her throat then demanded, "Unlock my handcuff or else she's dead!"

The two enforcers pulled out their Dominators, the Akane yelled, "No! They're no use on him. Go ahead, look for yourself."

"Damn she's right!" exclaimed Togane.

"Come on don't do it and we might let you go!" Ginoza said.

"Don't even test me, I've been doing this shit for too many God damn years to know when someone is trying to bull shit me!" I yelled, tightening the grip of the hold I have on Shion.

Shion began to cough and choke because of the amount of pressure I put onto her throat. I realized this, but didn't let the hold slip any for the fear of her getting lose. Togane charged toward me, I threw Shion to the side and stabbed him in the shoulder with the needle. I then burst through the other to and tackled through the doors. I ran down the hall and took a few turns then hid in a small closet, and looked at a map of the building, trying to figure out where I am and where my weapons may be. I heard them coming down the hall, and what sounded like Akane yelling, "Are you sure you're okay Togane?"

He replies, "I'll be fine! Let's just find this bastard!"

They ran past the closet I was in and I had a sigh of relief. I could tell my body was weak because of the lack of movement due to the coma.

I read the map, which was challenging because my reading skills of Japanese isn't very good. However, I could make out the words that said "Evidence Room"; I figured that would be my best chance to find my weapons and radio, so I can escape.

I opened the door slightly, peeking through and checked to the right and the coast was clear; it was clear in front as well. Sadly I couldn't tell left, so, it may be a mad dash, because that is the direction I need to go. As I ran out the door, to the immediate front of me was a junior inspector named Mika Shimotsuki; I didn't see her in my last encounter with them so she had to have been new. She drew her dominator out of instinct but to the right of her was enforcer Kunizuka and she yelled, "Don't even try, he's highly trained. Our weapons don't work against him." So they drew batons that pulsed with electricity, and attacked me trying to bring me down. The enforcer came at me first while Shimotsuki was contacting the rest telling them my location. I dodged her attack, broke her arm then chopped her in the throat (to incapacitate her) then I managed to run towards and tackle the inspector into the wall knocking her out.

Running down the hall I saw the sign saying "Evidence Room"; it stunned me when I saw that you needed an inspector or analyst ID to get in. "God Damn It!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, "I don't have too many options now. They are on their way more than likely, and it looks like a retina scan as well. I have to fight my way through, surrender, or see if I can force on of them to unlock the door." I thought hastily.

I ran back to Shimotsuki and picked her up by the throat exclaiming, "You're going to unlock the 'Evidence Room' for me! Got it!"

She appeared stunned, scared and had a look on her face like she didn't know what I was saying. I realized I was yelling in English. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Akane, Ginoza, Togane, and Kunizuka (holding her arm and gritting her teeth in pain).

Akane yelled, "Surrender! You're out numbered!"

I realized it was no use struggling anymore. The wolf pack cornered me while I was attacking a pup. I froze in astonishment and thought, "I won't surrender!" I threw Shimotsuki towards them knocking two of them down. Then I began to run towards an exit. I burst out the door; I commandeered one of their cars, then drove towards the mountains. Where I knew it would be my best chance of escaping and surviving.

Hours later I setup camp before night fall; I set multiple traps, most of which are simple animal traps to catch me some food. The rest were human sized pit falls, and trip wires with sharpened sticks on them, that I sharpened with a butterfly knife I found in the door pocket. I sat there next to the fire, cooking a fish I caught and began wondering, "Is it even worth it to try to fight anymore? I've done this too damn long to quit now; but after this I believe I'll retire." I chuckled a little bit after thinking that. "I mean, I've been doing this shit for twelve years, it's finally starting to get to me. But, then again, this is all I know. If I make it out of this alive, I might get a nice comfy desk job or a job as a combat instructor." He chuckled some more.

The next morning after a restless night I went to check my snares; I go to my last and final snare and caught a pretty large rabbit. I started gutting and skinning it. I started to cook it when I heard what sounded like of my traps setting off. "It sounds like something set off my trip wire."

I stealth fully made my way around the mountain to the small trail where I set my trap, and I look down the hill and saw what looked like Togane, screaming in pain for help and using his watch to contact the rest of them; Akane was coming from behind him trying to pull the stick from his leg, but it was causing him too much pain. She called in the rest of the squad to regroup to their location. With the knife drawn and looking down at them, I realized, "These two are perfectly exposed. I could easily take them both out. I snuck behind Togane and slit his throat while Akane wasn't paying attention. The rest of them came up over the ridge and Shimotsuki and the rest froze and she screamed! "Akane look out!" She turned around and managed to block my attack. I soon fled, not wanting to get into a long drawn out fight.

I fled to my campsite and gathered what few items I had there, then burnt the hut and everything I made down. I managed to flee to the ocean, where I found a fishing boat with a radio in it. I broke into it and managed to contact the HQ and gave them my callsign and coordinates, "This is Alpah-Dog contacting HQ, I'm at the coordinates Charlie, Bravo, 12, 50, how copy?"

They replied, "Good copy. Hold your position and we will send a Helo to come get you. ETA 10 Mikes."

"Outstanding!" I yelled.

I hid in the storage area of the boat; awaiting the sound of a helicopter to return to the deck. I pondered the possibility of dying, "If the extraction vehicle gets shot down this time, I may not be so lucky. As they say, luck eventually runs out."

I heard the sound of a helicopter coming from the distance, I ran to the deck only to be met by a now reinforced group of inspectors and enforcers, with at least one more squad surrounding my position. I ran back down to the radio and yelled, "Abort extract! I'm surrounded!"

But what I didn't account for, this time they called in a duo of attack helicopters to cover the extractions helicopter. I saw the two attack helicopters approach and put down a full load of led (at least 500 rounds) at them then unloaded two rockets a piece. After that, the extraction helicopter (while the attack helicopters hovered overhead). I ran into the extraction helicopter and yelled, "Let's get the hell out of here boys!" We ascended and left and I heard a few more gun shots and explosions; I looked out the window and saw that the attack helicopters shot off a few more rockets, then began following us.

Hours later I was being checked on by the base's doctor. To make sure I didn't have any infections or was chipped by them. After I was cleared, I went outside, smoked a cigar and gazed at the ocean Northwestward, from where I was at Australia. I thought, "It's about time I retire. I have one more month before I have to put in for reenlistment. I better go to the office to put in for retirement.

One year later to make amends for what I did. I bought flowers and incents to take to the graves of the people I killed.

I walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. I rode in it for about thirty minutes, then walked for about five. I arrived to their graves; placed the incents and flowers upon their graves. I realized that they have families, they have people that love them and now I've taken their lives away from them. Not only the few I killed here, but all around the world in my military career. I bowed to my knees and began sobbing, "I've never prayed before. I don't even know who I should be praying to. But, I don't feel this is enough to make amends. Please guide me, and help me find repentance from these people's families and friends.

I looked behind me and saw Akane and Ginoza holding flowers and walking up to the graves. They seemed stunned to see me and I was stunned to see them. I looked at them, wiping tears from my eyes, "I just came to make amends for what I did that's all." I began crying again and dropped to my knees, "I'm sorry for everything I did! I did those things not out of personal gain, but because I was ordered to. I just ask you to forgive me, if you can?" I remained knelt down and felt a small hand placed on my right shoulder.

A kind voice said, "We forgive you." I looked up and it was Akane. I stood up and gave her a tight hug and said, "Thank you."

I left Japan with an open heart and feeling relieved for being forgiven. I can't truly make up for what I did, but just being forgiven, makes it feel just that much better.


End file.
